importante para mí
by Whitelink16
Summary: Al diablo, no tengo tiempo para esto, solo pasen y lean.


**Si, lo sé, la pareja es rara, pero el yuri me gusta más mientras la pareja sea rara o casi a nadie se le cruza por la cabeza, además mi primo hizo un dibujo de estas dos y me gustó mucho.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Namori (Creo que así se escribe).**

Era un día normal, las clases habían terminado y nuestro cuarteto favorito se encontraba en su respectivo club y como siempre se encontraban holgazaneando.

-Estoy aburrida- dijo una rubia tirando el manga que estaba leyendo y recostándose en la pequeña mesita de la sala.

-Siempre estás así-le respondió una chica de cabello negro.

-Qué mala eres Yui- resopló la primera-¡Ya se! Haré cosplay con mi querida China-chu-dijo acercándose a la pelirosa.

-Déjame en paz Kyoko-sempai-dijo Chinatsu tratando de alejar a la rubia de ella, finalmente esta desistió al recibir un puñetazo de su amiga de la infancia, dejándola con un enorme chichón en la cabeza.

-No deberías ser tan dura con Kyoko-chan Yui-chan-dijo una chica peliroja.

-¡OH!-Akari ¿Desde cuándo estás aquí?-preguntó la rubia obviamente tratando de molestar a su amiga.

-Pero si llegué junto contigo y Chinatsu-chan-se defendió Akari.

-Oh, ¿En serio?, perdóname, no te vi- se burló la rubia.

\- Deja de molestar a Akari Kyoko-le reprendió Yui.

-Si Kyoko, deja de burlarte de mí.

-Siento que están penando aquí- se burló nuevamente Kyoko.

-Ya basta Kyoko. Pero nuestra querida Otaku no hizo caso y continuó con las bromas sobre la presencia de Akari.

-¡Eres mala Kyoko!- gritó Akari golpeando la mesa y sorprendiendo a las presentes, después salió de la habitación corriendo.

-Qué fue todo e…

¡POW!

Kyoko fue interrumpida por otro golpe de parte de Yui.

-Auch- se quejó-por qúe me pegas Yui.

-¡Te pasaste Kyoko! ¡Hiciste llorar a Akari!- después de gritarle a su amiga , Yui salió de la habitación y se puso a buscar a Akari, finalmente la encontró entre unos arbustos del pequeño bosque de su escuela, tal como lo pensó, Akari estaba llorando.

-Akari, estas bien- preguntó Yui acercándose a su amiga.

-Yui- chan-¿Por qué Kyoko-chan es tan mala conmigo?

-No le hagas caso a Kyoko, ya sabes que le encanta molestar.

-Pero, quizás tenga razón, a veces siento que no les importo.

-¡No digas eso Akari! ¡Tú eres importante para mí!-gritó Yui sorprendiendo a Akari y a sí misma por lo que dijo.

-Lo…lo que quiero decir es que… Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Yui fue interrumpida al sentir los brazos de Akari rodearla.

-Gracias Yui-chan-dijo Akari hundiendo su cara en el pecho de su amiga.

-Yui correspondió el abrazo, estuvo a punto de decirle algo más a Akari, pero esta levantó su cabeza, sorprendiendo a la chica mayor. Por un momento Yui se perdió en el rostro de Akari. Ella se había dado cuenta hace poco que tenía sentimientos hacia su amiga, pero no se atrevía a decirle nada por miedo a asustarla o resultar herida. Pero ahora su voluntad no respondía, el tener a Akari tan cerca le hacía actuar por si sola.

-Akari yo… De un momento a otro Yui puso sus manos en las mejillas de Akari, provocando que esta perdiera el equilibrio y ambas cayeran una encima de la otra.

Y ahí estaban las dos, mirándose sin decir nada, con sus rostros obviamente sonrojados, hasta que Yui decidió arriesgarlo todo y romper con el incómodo momento.

Akari no sabía qué hacer, Yui había cerrado la poca distancia que las separaba y solo podía sentir el rozar de sus labios. En un inicio quería salir de allí, pero este beso se le hizo diferente, muy diferente a los que Chinatsu le da forzadamente, la sensación se le fue haciendo agradable tanto física como emocionalmente y lentamente cerró sus ojos.

-Lo siento-dijo Yui cuando rompió el beso, no debí hacer eso, yo…

-¿Puedes hacerlo de nuevo Yui-chan?-pregunto tímidamente Akari, sorprendiendo a la primera, pero después de ver la mirada de su amiga sonrió

-Bien Akari lo haré, y nuevamente se encontraban unidas en un apasionante beso, que fue creciendo y creciendo hasta que se detuvieron para tomar oxígeno.

-E…eso significa que… tu…¿Aceptarías ser mi novia Akari-chan?

-Claro, nada me haría más feliz Yui-chan.

-Oye Akari, no importa lo que te digan Kyoko o las demás, tú siempre serás importante para mí.

Akari solo sonrió ante tales palabras de su ahora pareja y se aferró a su brazo camino de regreso al club.

Mientras tanto en ese lugar, Chinatsu no se decidía si llevar a Kyoko al hospital o a la morgur, ya que después del golpe que le había propiciado Yui, la rubia no había despertado.

 **Perdón por matar el romance con la última parte, pero no pude evitar ponerla XD.**

 **Espero que esta pequeña historia haya sido de su agrado y dejen su opinión.**


End file.
